


shape of you

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, May The Fourth Be With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Amilyn loves morning sex and Leia loves Amilyn. Set during 33 ABY beforeThe Force Awakens.





	shape of you

It never matters how late she and Leia stay up. Entertaining themselves out with friends, or home alone, she often wakes early, and horny. _Especially_ when, like last night, they spent hours wrapped around each other. 

Amilyn wakes up voracious. Thoughts of the soft cotton taste of Leia’s skin, discovering hidden salt flats, the feel of her teeth pressing into Leia’s thigh, meeting the angle of a knuckle, strength of a shoulder. 

She initially planned to let Leia sleep. But now, seeing her chest rise and fall in slumber, she can’t imagine not spending daybreak wrapped together again.

* * *

The familiar feeling of Amilyn’s teeth pressing into Leia’s shoulder brings her to consciousness. 

She opens her eyes to a tousled pile of blue hair, specks of sunlight peeking through the window. Amilyn’s tongue follows her teeth, soothing her scraped skin. 

Leia brings her hand to Amilyn’s hair and drags her nails down Amilyn's scalp. She gently tugs Amilyn’s hair, urging her up for a kiss, but is met with resistance. Amilyn’s teeth, press harder now, into the sensitive tissue of her breast. Amilyn will not be distracted. Leia’s body warms, anticipating Amilyn’s mouth closing around her nipple, pain and need mingling.


End file.
